


To an Unknown Future

by joyboo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean might be leaving you, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, No actual sex, Self-Insert, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyboo/pseuds/joyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and you have been in a long-term relationship. You can feel him pulling away from you, but you have news for him that might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To an Unknown Future

You were both lying in your bed, but you could tell Dean wasn’t asleep either. You had been together for three years; the longest relationship either of you had ever had. You were currently enjoying post-coital bliss. Your head was resting against his chest and his hand was wrapped around you, playing with your hair. You were drawing patterns across his pecs wondering how to tell him the news you had received earlier that day.

  
You could feel him pulling away from you emotionally. You had felt it for several months and if your past experiences were anything to go by, the awkward break up conversation would be coming soon. Dean was a hunter, it was in his blood. He had thought he could leave the life since he almost had with Lisa. You hadn’t encouraged it, knowing who he was and what that meant for the world, but he’d tried. He said he loved you enough to leave, and he had.

  
You started to sit up and you heard him take a breath like he was about to say something but you interrupted, “I know, Dean.”

  
“I doubt that. There's no way you could know what I was about to say.”

  
“But I do. I’ve always known you better than you know yourself. You never should have given up hunting in the first place.”

He moved to sit up too, “Y/N I—”

“No, first you have a right to know.”

“Know what?”

You reached into your bedside drawer and pulled out what you needed to show him, weighing it in your hands just like you were in your mind. You felt Dean move behind you, bouncing the bed a little before he put a hand on your shoulder. You fought tears which were suddenly pricking at your eyes.

“Y/N,” he whispered, “What is it?”

You handed him the white stick in your hand complete with the small plus sign which seemed to be written in neon lights. You heard him take in a strong breath but couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact. Dean cleared his throat a few times, “You…you’re…Y/N…I don’t—”

“You don’t owe me anything, Dean,” you said finally looking at him. Thankfully he wasn’t looking at you. He seemed frozen staring at the pregnancy test in his hands. “You can still go back to hunting. Dean, you’re a Winchester, it’s what you do. It’s who you are. I’m not going to hold you back, but I figured you should know there’s something worth coming back to if you ever want to leave again.”

“I’m not going to leave you now,” he said emphatically.

Having your fears confirmed that he had been planning to break up with you made your heart hurt more than you were expecting it to. You took the stick back from him and then waited for him to look up at you.

“I’m not going to be like him. I can’t be like him.”

“Like who, Dean”

“My dad.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can’t raise a kids who has to deal with my crap. I just…I’m not ‘dad’ material.”

You took one of his hands in yours and laid it on your stomach, “Both the baby and I think otherwise. Your relationship with Sam is a testament to that. You are a good person with a good heart.”

Tears were glittering in Dean’s eyes which made your eyes water to.

“Y/N, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not. I am giving you permission to leave. You are always welcome to come back. You will always have a home with me. There’s not going to be anyone else for me, Dean.”

“I’ve tried that before. With Lisa. You know how well that worked out.”

“I’m not Lisa. I understand the life of a hunter better than she did. I was a hunter, I was raised a hunter. I know the risks and I know how to take care of myself.”

“You deserve to be free from the baggage hunting brings.”

“So do you, Dean, but hunting is a part of you. It’s really the only job you’ve ever known. Hunting is a part of who I am, and it’s going to be a part of our child. Hunting is in our blood and it will be in his, but he is going to have the freedom to choose, just as we did.”

“His?”

“Or hers,” you said with a smile, “It’s too early to know.”

By now you were both sitting cross-legged on the bed with your knees touching. Dean leaned forward and kissed you with a chuckle. “We’re gonna be parents?”

“We’re going to be parents. That is, if you want to be. I am giving you a free pass, Dean.”

“Have you so little faith in me?”

“Of course not, but I don’t want you to feel trapped.”

“I have literally spoken with the devil and with Death, and yet I can honestly say this is the most scared I have ever been in my life.”

You smiled, “You have time. I don’t want a decision now. I want you to do whatever is best for you.”

“I love you so much, Y/N. I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve me as much as I deserve you. And I definitely deserve you. You’re pretty amazing.”

Dean chuckled before kissing you again. It was a while before the two of you fell asleep, but when you did drift off, you did so filled with love and without fear of your completely non-determined future.


End file.
